Transient voltage surges can occur on current-carrying lines, such as electricity transmission lines, and other current-carrying electrical conductors. Such transient voltage surges have the potential to damage certain electrical components. Surge protective devices are typically used to protect such electrical components against transient voltage surges.
A solar power inverter typically contains a conventional surge protection system that consists of, for each of one or more current-carrying lines to which the solar power inverter is electrically coupled, a single surge protective device that protect components of the solar power inverter from transient voltage surges that may occur on the current-carrying line. For example, the solar power inverter may contain a single surge protective device for each alternating current line and/or for each direct current line that is electrically coupled to the solar power inverter. The single surge protective device is configured to protect other components of the solar power inverter from transient voltage surges on the line to which it is electrically coupled.